1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure, backlight module, and display module, and more particularly to a frame structure capable of reducing light leakage and a backlight module and a display module using the frame structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in technology comes the continuing development of display technology. Flat panel displays (FPD) which are light and thin have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays which are heavy and thick. Common FPDs include plasma display panels (PDP) and liquid crystal displays (LCD) which are widely used in personal digital assistants (PDA), notebook computers, mobile phones, television sets, etc.
Take the LCD as an example. The LCD includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The backlight module is formed of a frame, a light source, a light guiding plate, a plurality of optical films for providing a light source required by the LCD panel so that the LCD display is able to display images. In general, the backlight modules can be divided into two types of backlight modules, a direct type and a side incident type. The direct type backlight module is usually applied in large-sized LCDs, whereas the side incident type backlight module is usually adopted in small-sized LCDs.
Conventionally, sides of the frame of the backlight module have a plurality of holes formed thereon for positioning the optical films on the frame. The holes are capable of preventing the optical films from shifting on the frame, which, however, also causes light leakage to occur at the sides of the backlight module because of the holes on the frame. As such, the backlight module is unable to provide uniform surface light. In addition, to resolve the above problem resulted from light leakage, non-transparent adhesive tape is conventionally used to tape the holes to block leaking light. However, such taping process poses concern of the tape peeling off as well as increases manufacturing cost and time.